Mr and Mrs Lautner
by Mrs.AliceBlack4ur411
Summary: Read and find out im bad at eplaining things. \3


3Jacob Lautner

Taylor Lautner

"OH, HOT STUFF!" I said to my BFFL Emily. My friend Emily and I have known each other since 6th grade but in 7th grade we became best friends for life (BFFLS). We are moving in with each other at the moment. We had just started moving in our new apartment when we stumbled on a pair of hot guys but maybe I should start from the begging.

"Hey, Emily this is really heavy. Ahh I'm going to fall." I said caring my shoes.

"Adrianna!" She gasped. Then I fell backwards. I was ready to feel the stairs bagging into me but instead I felt two strong arms catch me. I looked up to see two chocolate brown eyes looking at me with question.

"Gasp." Emily Said next to me. I had not noticed that she had fallen as well. I looked and she was in the same predicament as me. Which was weird and all I could say was "Two of them." Over and over again while looking between the two twins.

"Yes, there are two of us." The man said holding me.

"Oh sorry." I said getting up. At first he wouldn't let me go but then when he realized, he did. "Thank you…"

"Jacob or you can call me Jake for short. And you?" he asked.

"Adrianna or Alice for short." I said then I looked over to see my friend rolling off the stairs laughing. With the man I now new as Taylor trying to grab her before she fell.

"Do you need help moving in?" Jacob asked

"Um? Sure if it's ok with Emily." I said now turning 3 shades of pink.

"It's ok with me." I heard her yell grabbing our shoes. Our apartment was messes do to the fact we spent the night there before our stuff came. We had two suitcases each with its stuff on the floor not to mention our underwear.

"We have to clean our girly materials up before you come into the house one second please." I said running up to the house. When I got there I stuffed the things into our bags and ran back down remembering I left Emily by herself with two hot guys. I call dibs on Jacob I screamed in my head wishing she could hear me but she was looking cozy with Taylor, so I was not that worried.

"Ok all better." I said when I came back.

"What room?" Taylor Asked

"154." Emily said

"Oh that's cool ours is 155 across the hall." Jacob said

"Home sweet home." I said as I opened the door.

"What happened to all our stuff?" Emily asked

"I put it away so that the boys would not see it." I whispered in her ear.

"Well we have to change first then we can go get the rest of your stuff."Jacob said

"Sure, Sure." I said. Emily and I sat in the apartment for a little while, while the boys changed into some more comfortable clothes.

"Knock, Knock." They said. Walking back in with some shorts on, no shirt (Me liked), and some old shoes. Jacob was the one with the long hair so he had his hair pulled up in a pony tail. Taylor had short hair so he did not have to worry about his hair.

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." Emily and I said popping the p.

"And I thought we were the twins."Jacob and Taylor said.

"Well there you go."I said. So after that we finished moving the stuff in and they helped us pack. We were done at about 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Girls?" The boys asked.

"Yes." We answered.

"Well we kind of need your help now."

"With what?"

"Well we need to bake cookies for the home down the street and we were wondering if you could help us make them."

I looked at her and she looked at me and then we shrugged our shoulders and said" Sure, why not."

"Good because we can't cook."

"Well how do you eat?"

"Take out."

"Wow. When do we need to do this?" I asked

"Today. We need it by 8:00."

"Hot boy say what?" Emily asked.

"Well let's get started then." I said. So we walked over to their apartment and got to work. There apartment was really neat and beautiful.

So we got started the boys were downstairs getting the flower when I decided to talk to Emily.

"Em, aren't we lucky." I said thinking of Jacob and Taylor.

"I was just about to say the same thing. I don't think they would like us if they knew what happened to us." She said.

"I know I am a little scared to tell them even if we did start to go out."

3


End file.
